Assemble (Part 1)
"Assemble (Part 1)" is the first episode of The Avengers Series of the United Universe. Logline The villainous Loki comes to Earth to steal the Tesseract and use it to conquer the planet. It is up to S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop the God of Mischief. Synopsis After falling through a wormhole, Loki ended up in a universe unknown to both Asgardians and humans called Chitauri Space and came into contact with The Other, a servant of a powerful and mysterious warlord. The Other threatens to kill Loki, as Asgardians are enemies of the Chitauri but the latter pleaded for his life and offers his services instead. The Other makes a deal with Loki: retrieve a powerful artifact known as the Tesseract left on Earth (in S.H.I.E.L.D. custody), in exchange, Loki would have control over the Chitauri Army, a warmongering race of cyborgs, so he may conquer humanity. The Other showed Loki ancient knowledge of the powers of the Tesseract, providing him with a golden bladed scepter, with a blue gem that has different abilities. Seeing this is a chance for greatness, Loki accepts. On Earth, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury and Deputy Director Maria Hill arrive at the Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility in the Mojave Dessert and are greeted by Agent Phil Coulson. Fury asks for the status of Phase 1 where agent Coulson replies "it's going as planned sir". Coulson then takes them to Dr. Erik Selvig, who is researching the Tesseract. They are also greeted by Agent Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, who has been protecting and overseeing the research. Selvig reports that the Tesseract is ready for Phase 2 of the project but also tells Fury that it is emitting low-levels of Gamma Radiation, to which irks the latter. Fury gives the order for Phase 2, but at the same time, a portal opens from where the God of Mischief Loki appears. Loki announces his intentions to conquer Earth and begins to attack several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Fury orders Coulson for evacuation and Hill to ship out Phase 2 technologies. Hawkeye tries to stop Loki but gets mind controlled in the process, as well as Dr. Selvig and several agents. Fury tries to sneak out the Tesseract but Loki orders Hawkeye to shoot him. Hawkeye then takes Loki and Selvig to a convoy where agent Hill tries to apprehend them. She fails when Loki collapses the tunnel on her. Fury, now on his helicopter tries to slow down Loki but fails as well. In response to the attack, Nick Fury activates the Avengers Initiative. In the wake of Loki's attack, Nick Fury orders for the Avengers Initiative. They regrouped at the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D. main headquarters. Fury orders Hill to prepare the ship and orders Coulson to begin recruitment of super powered individuals. In Russia, Natasha Romanoff aka the Black Widow is on a mission investigating corrupt russian General Georgi Luchkov, who illegally sold weapons to the highest bidder. She allowed herself to be captured by Luchkov's thugs, and Luchkov interrogated her, he unknowingly spilled all of his secrets. Agent Coulson then called to inform her that Director Fury had activated the Avengers Initiative and that she was to collect Dr. Bruce Banner, letting her know that Agent Barton was compromised as incentive. Romanoff quickly freed herself and fights Luchkov and his thugs. She defeats them with ease and captures the corrupt general and his thugs in the process. Romanoff then traveled to Kolkata, India where Dr. Banner was residing. She had a little girl (S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in trainee) lure Dr. Banner into a meeting with her. Romanoff calmly introduced herself and expained the situation to Banner. When Romanoff tried to assure that he would not be imprisoned, Banner mocked rage to test her reaction; she pulled a gun and aimed at his head, but Banner calmly explained he was testing her. Romanoff was able to convince Banner to come into S.H.I.E.L.D. and ordered the agents outside to stand down. Meanwhile, Director Fury himself visits war veteran and recently re-discovered Steve Rogers at the latter's apartment. Fury hands Rogers his first mission and explains the situation. Rogers is reluctant to lead a team but agrees when he finds out that the Tesseract is involved. Tony Stark, in his Iron Man suit, finishes installing a device that provides a clean energy source that powers Stark Tower. He is greeted by his girlfriend Pepper Potts at the tower. J.A.R.V.I.S., Stark's A.I., informs him that Agent Coulson has overwritten his protocols and makes his up the tower. Stark is not amused to see Coulson but Pepper greets him anyway. Coulson shows Stark footage of the Tesseract being stolen by Loki and that Fury had activated the Avengers Initiative. As Coulson leaves, he also tells Stark that the Iron Man armor would be much needed as well. Stark looks at the files and sends them to holographic screens. The roster includes S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, Dr. Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers while also information about Loki and the Tesseract. In a post-credits scene, Heimdall of Asgard, approaches the Allfather Odin and tells him that Loki is on Earth. In response, Odin requested for Thor's presence. Cast Main *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Mark Ruffalo as Dr. Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlet Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Tom Hiddleston as Loki Laufeyson *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Stellan Skarsgard as Dr. Erik Selvig *Alexis Denisof as The Other *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Paul Bettany as the voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. *Jerzy Skolimowski as General Georgi Luchkov Post-Credits *Anthony Hopkins as Odin *Idris Elba as Heimdall Miscellaneous Notable Locations * Joint Dark Energy Mission Facility, Mojave Desert * Triskelion, Washington D.C. * Stark Tower, New York City * Asgard (Post-Credits) Events * War For Earth